ENGAÑO
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Una trampa que servirá para iniciar una relación o destruir una larga amistad...
1. Engaño 01

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece, sino a una malevola compañía llamada Nintendo la cual carece de sentimientos y emociones.

ENGAÑO 

_Él:_

__

Revoleé los ojos y me reacomodé en el asiento, evitando mirar a brock que estaba al lado mio. Él sabía que me sentia responsable y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era su compasión.

Sin darme cuenta volvi a resoplar con fastidio. Me parecia que hacia una eternidad que estabamos en el centro pokémon, en vez de los treinta minutos que llevábamos. ¿Dónde demonios se habia metido la enfermera Joy?.

Bien era cierto que si estabamos aquí era por mi culpa. Por MI genio precipitado y MI sed de venganza. ¡¡Pero si _ella _no me hubiera puesto en ridículo de lante de todos, esto nunca hubiera pasado!!.

"_Se lo merece"_ murmurò mi voz interna, y yo le di la razon. De todas formas se lo tenia merecido.

-Ash quieres estarte quieto?. –

-Que pasa Brock?- me volvi a él.

-No haces otra cosa que gruñir y moverte en la silla como si tuvieras hormigas en el trasero. Entiendo que estes preocupado por Misty, pero no es forma de...-

-¡No estoy preocupado por ella!- aullé pegando un salto –se lo tiene merecido después de lo que me hizo.-

-Tu te lo buscaste...- sentenció dejando la frase en el aire.

Me apoyé en la pared sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de vacio en el fondo de mi estomago. _Culpa. _Me apreté el vientre tratando de que desapareciera pero solo logré magnificarla, haciendome sentir peor.

-Enfermera Joy!-

La voz de Brock (mejor dicho el tono entusiasta que usò) me trajo a la realidad.

-Enfermera Joy –reiteré caminando a ella – Ya está?-

-Bueno si, en apariencia no es nada grabe, solo un golpe. Puede que debido a eso quede con un pequeño grado de amnesia –me miró- De todas formas considero que deberia verla un medico.-

-Claro-

-Por supuesto- me crucé de brazos y traté de restar importancia al tono de mi voz cuando le pregunté –Podemos verla?-

Noté que Brock me veia sonriendo de costado.

-Solo un rato necesita descansar. En cuanto despierte les agradeceria que se fueran –pareció apenarse –No es que tenga algo en contra de ustedes, pero mi especialidad son los pokemon... ustedes me entienden-

Ambos asentimos mansamente.

-Es que este era el lugar mas cerca que teniamos –dijo Brock –Nos asustamos mucho al ver que no despertaba y no nos quedò mas remedio que...-

Dejé de oir a Brock. En mi mente, el momento exacto se recreó como una película.

Yo estaba parado a cierta distancia con los brazos cruzados. Ella retrocedia lanzándome toda clase de imprperios, y visualicé con cierto regocijo lo que estaba a sus espaldas. Cerré los ojos y en esa milésima de segundo ocurrió todo, luego ella se encontraba tendida en la hierba, con un enorme tronco caido bajo sus pies. Deduje enseguida que habia tropezado. No me acerquè.

Al principio creí que me estaba jugando una broma, pero los minutos pasaban y no respondía. Todavía con desconfianza la remecí con un pie y...

-Ash ¿irás tu?-

Miré a Brock –Qué?-

-La enfermera Joy dijo que solo uno de nosotros puede verla ¿irás tu?-

-Bueno, según tu criterio soy el responsable de lo que pasó... ¿no temes que quiera asfixiarla con una almohada?-

-Sé que no lo hiciste adrede-

"_Si, como no"_

-Esta bien ire- mascullé ignorando su sonrisa. Crucé un chansey que llevaba una camilla y segui por el pasillo que habia salido. Realmente no habia prestado atención donde la habian llevado, y me quedé parado como un idiota en medio del corredor sin saber que hacer.

-Es esa habitación- la enfermera Joy se paró junto a mi señalando una puerta cerrada a mi frente.

-Gracias-

Esperè que siguiera su camino y luego me dirigí hacia alli. La mano me temblaba cuando giré el picaporte. De alguna manera imaginaba que Misty seguiria con su larga lista de insultos y duros calificativos apenas me viera entrar. Sabia que me habia ganado su odio, y con razon. Llevábamos ocho años de amistad y esta estaba llegando rapidamente a su fin. Oh si, las cosas en este ultimo tiempo se ponian cada vez peor, ya no pasaba un dia sin que peleemos.

Creo que el paso de la adolescencia al mundo de los adultos creaba valles profundos e insalvables entre nosotros.

No tuve que acercarme mucho para ver que aun dormia. Con todo el silencio posible ubiqué una silla junto a su cama y me senté. Ahora que no olia el aire ni me miraba con desden, parecia una niña. La niña que yo habia conocido. Su sueño era pacifico y eso me preodujo en cierta forma alivio.

"_Esa paz no durará mucho Ketchum, en cuanto abra los ojos te degollará vivo por lo que le hiciste..."_

Suspiré, eso era cierto. Por enésima vez me pregunte como habiamos llegado a alejarnos tanto. Eramos los mejores amigos del mundo y sin embargo... Entonces recordé lo que ella me habia hecho. La humillación que habia pasado por su culpa, y una nueva oleada de rabia reverdeció rapidamente mi orgullo. No. Jamás la perdonaria.

"_Jamás"_

Oi un sonido casi imperceptible que provenia de ella y me acerqué. Su respiración ahora era laboriosa y agitada. Noté que su rostro estaba mas palido que de costumbre y que sus labios estaban contraidos en una mueca de dolor. Tenia la frente humeda y en el nacimiento de sus pestañas brillaba una lagrima.

-Misty-murmuré tomándole una mano.

Movió la vabeza suavemente pero no respondió.

-Misty ¿me oyes? Despierta-

De forma inesperada sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a los mios.

-Despierta Misty-

A pesar de que la señorita "sé todo sobre el agua" parecia vulnerable, no me agradaba en absoluto hacer el papel de reloj despertador. Ya me imaginaba como me agradeceria si al despertar fuera el rostro de su enemigo numero uno el que viera en primer lugar.

Ensayaba un grito silencioso, cuando de repente ella abrio los ojos. Instantáneamente me preparé para oir la bofetada verbal de su parte, pero esta _nunca _llegó. Miraba el techo cono ojos aterrorizados y vacios buscando algo.

_"O alguien... Tu"_ gritó mi mente.

Ella jadeaba y aun apretaba mi mano con cierto nerviosismo. Creo que no me habia visto.

-Misty- susurré –Soy yo Ash ¿qué pasa?-

Sus enormes ojos verdes se clavaron por fin en los mios. Se veia asustada y llorosa. Demás esta decir que esta no era la Misty que yo conocia. Ella jamas dejaria que vieran su miedo.

-Alguien me empujó...-tartamudeó limpiándose una lagrima que recorria su mejilla.

"_Oups...Ketchum tenemos un problema..."_

-Era un sueño- finalizó tratando de convencerse a si misma. Se sentó aun asida a mi mano. Observó a su alrededor –Donde estoy?-

-En el centro pokemon-

-Ah- me miró fijamente –Que pasó?-

Fruncí el ceño –No lo recuerdas?- Ese tipo de preguntas no me gustaban nada. ¿Estaria tramando algo?.

-No...- con su mano libre se tocó la cabeza y ocultó una mueca de dolor.

-Tu- Tuviste un accidente –obviemos los detalles –El centro pokemon estaba cerca...-

-Ah- respondió cortando mi frase. Noté que parecia incomoda y esta nueva reacción no me gustó. Hubiera preferido mil veces que siguiera peleando e insultándome como en la mañana. Pero solo volvió a tocarse la cabeza y cerró los ojos-No recuerdo nada, no recuerdo nada...-

Abrí la boca "_Qué..?"_ . La verdad era que estaba llevando la comedia demasiado lejos... O el golpe que se habia dado en la cabeza era cosa seria.

-Cálmate- tragué saliva –Vamos por parte ¿qué es exactamente lo que no recuerdas?-

Furiosa clavó sus ojos en mi -¡Si supiera que es, no estaria aqui preguntando!-

 Ese gesto iracundo mostró que en parte segua siendo la misma... Y yo un completo idiota por preguntar eso.

-Sabes quien eres?-

-Misty- contestó con voz firme.

-Sabes quien soy yo?-

-Si- me sonrió –Ash. Y también está Brock.-

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, aunque vacilaba un poco antes de contestar. Como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que decia.

-Recuerdas a Tracey?-

-Tracey?- bajó la vista –No.-

-A Rudy?-

-Era mi perro?-

Casi me reí –No. Era tu... un amigo- tomé aire –Que dia es hoy?-

-Martes?-

-Sabado-

-En que mes estamos?-

Pareciò pensar –Agosto- su voz fue muy segura.

-No, Diciembre. Faltan cinco dias para Navidad-

Suspiró se veia triste.

Mi mente daba vueltas. ¿Amnesia?. La enfermera Joy habia dicho que era una posibilidad, pero no lo habia tomado en cuenta. Misty ladeó la cabeza y se enjugó unas lagrimas. Estaba llorando de nuevo y esto realmente me chocó. _Nunca_ la habia visto asi. Tan sensible, tan necesitada de protección. Me conmovio.

-Hey...- susurré tocándole el hombro para que me viera –Cálmate, todo estará bien-

-Oh Ash!- exclamó echándose  en mis brazos- Todo esto es tan confuso...-

Esa repentina presión de su cuerpo contra el mio me tomó tan desprevenido que estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio. Tenia su rostro tan cerca que percibi una suave fragancia a Lilas, lentamente deslicé las manos por su espalda devolviéndole el abrazo. Era la primera vez que la abrazaba de esta forma y... sinceramente la sensación era muy placentera.

-Sh...- murmuré acariciándole el cabello –Todo estará bien-

-Tengo miedo- oi que decia entre debiles sollozos –Me siento vacia...-

 No supe que acotar a eso. Deslicé una vez mas las manos pos su espalda, tratando de transmitirle mentalmente el mensaje de que nada le sucederia. Segundos después habia dejado de llorar.

-Tendré que lavarte la remera –murmuró contra mi garganta –La humedecí con mis lagrimas-

Sentir su aliento en mi cuello me provocó un hormigueo extraño.

-No importa...- tartamudeé.

Se incorporó y me miró. Esbozó una sonrisa –Que bueno que estes aquí, Ash...- Luego hizo lo que nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a hacer. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los míos y... me besó. Asi sin mas, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Y de pronto me encontré a mi: Ash Ketchum, el enemigo numero uno de la señorita "se todo sobre el agua", devolviéndole el beso con una ternura que nunca habia sentido.

Ella apoyó su frente contra la mia –Es bueno saber que en todo este lio, hay cosas que aun siguen en su lugar- sonrió buscando mi mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

No supe que decir. Aquí estaba pasando algo que no comprendia y no me referia solo a Misty, sino tambien a mi mismo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró la enfermera Joy. Su rostro mostró alivio al ver a su paciente despierta.

-Como te sientes?- le pregunto.

Ella asintió –bien... con un pequeño dolor de cabeza-

-Es normal debido al golpe- me miró –Algo mas que deba saber?-

-Si. Amnesia-

-En serio?- se acercó preocupada –Yo la veo bien. Debe ser momentánea a causa de accidente, igualmente debe verla un medico-

-Si-

La enfermera Joy estaba a punto de salir cuando se volvió –Ash, si no es mucha molestia...- no terminó la frase.

-Si, ya nos vamos- respondí. Ella salió satisfecha.

Misty se incorporó pero cayo de bruces sobre mi. Se rió –Creo que hoy estoy algo inestable-

Ese escalofrio extraño recorrió mi cuerpo de nuevo.

-Dejame ayudarte – dije. Le puse el abrigo y pasé un brazo por su espalda. Estaba seguro de que si la soltaba, caeria al suelo hecha un ovillo –Mejor?-

-Si, solo estoy mareada. Pero sobreviviré-

Abrí la puerta y salimos al pasillo. Brock nos estaba esperando.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto.

-Bien solo tengo mareos debido al golpe- respondió mirándome.

Brock arqueò una ceja hacia mi dirección. Obviamente ya habia notado nuestra reconciliación.

-La llevaré al hospital- dije ignorando su gesto interrogante.

-Está bien- su respuesta fue tranquila, pero yo sabia que no me habia creido.- Nos vemos en el hotel-

Asentí y seguí caminando con ella.Suavemente se despegó de mi y me tomó de la mano. Ya caminaba con naturalidad. Salimos a la calle.

Mientras ibamos por la vereda se giró y me miró. Estaba seria –Ojalá pudiera recordar como era todo antes de hoy- me apretó los dedos con fuerza.

Fue ahí cuando cayó la ficha en mi cabeza y comprendí lo que pasaba. Con profunda satisfacción descubrí que Misty creia que yo era su novio. De alguna forma sus recuerdos se habian torcido y habian creado una especie de realidad alterna. No sé por que no lo habia adivinado antes. Claro, cuando despertó yo estaba a su lado haciendome cargo de toda la situación... asumiendo todas las responsabilidades de un novio. Y sin embargo seguia siendo el chico a quien ella habia humillado frente a todos dias atrás.

Todo aquel concepto erróneo me cautivó. En ese momento, en todas las circunstancias y para todos los fines yo era novio de Misty Waterflower. El chico de quien ella se habia enamorado.

Venganza.

Esa palabra me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Se me presentaba la oportunidad de pagarle con la misma moneda por lo que me habia hecho.Si, que viviera en carne propia lo que es estar en ridículo. No me cabian dudas de que en algun momento recordaria todo su pasado. Y cuando llegara ese momento, la expresión airosa de su rostro seria digna de fotografiar y esa imagen mereceria sin duda un gran premio. Sonreí con descaro.

Nada podria ser mas delicioso que el placer de una venganza.

***

_Ella_

Cuando salimos del consultorio del doctor, me di cuenta de que me sentia mucho mejor. Me habia dado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y habia confirmado que el golpe que recibí no me presentaria problemas importantes.Me recomendó mucho reposo y también sugirió que no tuviera miedo de encontrarme con las personas de mi trato frecuente.

Comprendí que el cerebro encierra muchos misterios. A veces cuando sufrimos un trauma, nuestra mente decide que es mejor bloquear ciertas cosas: un momento, un año. Por lo general volvemos a recordar hasta el ultimo detalle cuando... estamos listos para asumirlo.

Me estremecí al pensar en eso. Quizás mi mente habia aislado algo que me hizo mucho daño, pero... ¿qué podria ser?. Suspiré con frustración, el doctor habia dicho que tuviera paciencia. Que cuando el pasado estuviera listo, yo tambien lo estaria.

-Misty?-

Me volví hacia el costado, los ojos castaños de Ash me observaban con preocupación.

-Pasa algo?-

Sonreí e hice un gesto hacia mi nuca –Me duele-

Con toda naturalidad me acercó a él y sentí sus dedos recorriendo mi cuello –Auch! – exclamé cuando por fin llegó al lugar que me dolia.

-Dios!. Tienes una pelota de básquet aquí atrás-

Me reí –Exagerado-

-Bueno, no del tamaño de una de básquet – continuó acomodándome el pelo –Pero si como una pelota de golf-

Hice una mueca.

-Te sientes mejor?-

Asenti.

-Bien, creo que hemos llegado. Lo recuerdas?-

Nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de color crema. Su aspecto me parecia familiar, pero no me trai ningun recuerdo. Triste meneé la cabeza, tenia la esperanza de que cuando llegaramos el rompecabezas de mi memoria se reacomodara.

-No- respondí.

-No te preocupes, el doctor dijo que debiamos tener paciencia- me tendió la mano para subir la escalera.

Paciencia. Una palabra tan sensilla, pero difícil de cumplir.

Ash cruzó el vestíbulo, pero yo me quedé atrás, me sentia muy cohibida. Estaba a punto de encontrarme con mas personas de las que sin duda no recordaria nada, y no sabia como comportarme o que decir. Empecé a temblar.

¿Y si todos aquellos a quienes viera me resultaran extraños eternamente?. Lo cierto era que habia sentido una conexión inmediata con Ash... pero eso era diferente, él era mi novio.

-Misty que haces ahí?. Ven-

Me despabilé al oir su voz. Vino hacia mi (ya que yo no me movi del lugar) rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y me hizo caminar con él.

-Qué pasa ahora?-

-Hay muchas personas aquí que conozco?- pregunté a mi vez mordiéndome el labio.

-Solo dos, que iras viendo a su tiempo. Necesitas decansar, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor.-

Asentí ya mas tranquila. La idea de un reposo me gustó, lo necesitaba. Y mi memoria tambien.

Mientras caminábamos por un corredor amplio, divisé a una chica de cabello verde agua. Por un momento me pareció conocida pero mi mente rechazó de inmediato esa idea, debido a la forma en la que iba vestida (usaba ropa indecente). Hablaba con un chico de pelo castaño que me pareció simpatico. Aunque luego de ver la expresión de Ash, me di cuenta que no estabamos en comun acuerdo. Entonces ocurrió algo extraño, ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia nosotros y nos miraron (en especial a mi). La chica me saludó con una mano y el chico se le unió.

Me volví a Ash –Qui...?-no me dejó terminar la pregunta. Abruptamente me condujo por un pasillo contiguo. Al verlo me pareció nervioso.

-Necesitas descansar- dijo con la vista fija en el frente.

Yo callé, pero en mi mente el interrogante se repetía. "_Quienes eran?. Los conocia?"_. No me atreví a aclarar mis dudas con Ash, por primera vez él parecia querer alargar ese silencio y yo lo acepté.

-Esta es tu habitación- dijo señalando una puerta de roble.

Me quedé inmóvil sin saber que hacer. De repente me sentí muy timida. Estabamos los dos allí, de pie en el umbral de mi alcoba y yo sentia pena.

-No vas a abrir la puerta?-

Al parecer él no sentia lo mismo que yo, y si lo sentia, lo disimulaba muy bien. Suspiré profundamente y entré. Ash me siguió. La habitación era muy calida, inmediatamente me produjo una sensación de bienestar.

"_Esa es buena señal"_

Me rodeó los hombros y me quitó el abrigo. Lo colgó en un perchero que habia al costado –A descansar señorita-

Fue entonces cuando noté que habia dos camas. Una era la mia, pero y la otra?.

-Quien duerme en esa cama?- pregunté señalándola.

Él me miró profundamente. Se dio cuenta de mi bochorno y se echó a reir –Ah, baja los decibeles Misty, no pienses tan deprisa. Esta habitación la compartes con tu mejor amiga-

Senti alivio –Cómo se llama?-

-Duplica-

-Duplica?- repetí. Que nombre extraño. De verdad se llamaba asi? –Suena raro-

-Y lo es – volvió a reir- Cuando la veas te darás cuenta. Pero es una buena chica y te quiere mucho-

Noté que remarcó la ultima frase y eso me dio grandes deseos de conocerla.

Me rodeó con un brazo y me hizo sentar en una de las camas (no sé como, pero en seguida supe que era la mia). Se arrodilló frente a mi –Te dejaré sola, Misty- colocó la mano debajo de mi barbilla y mi corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad cuando sus labios rozaron los mios con suprema ternura –Que descanses- se puso de pie y me besó la cabeza.

Ví que se dirigia a la puerta y de pronto pregunté- Y Togepi?-

Volvió sobre sus pasos –Él está bien, no te preocupes-

-Está con Pikachu?-

Otra pregunta que no me dio tiempo a pensar.

Se acercó a mi y volvió a arrodillarse. Puso una mano en lo alto de mi cabeza.

-Vaya, parece que tu memoria comienza a reestablecerse- su voz fue demasiado firme. No habia rastro de emoción.

-No quieres que la recupere?-

Hizo una mueca forzada –Porqué me preguntas eso?. Claro quei quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Pero tiene que ser de a poco, no te agobies-

Asentí, tenia razon.

-Descansa un par de horas, luego veras a Togepi- me acarició la mejilla y luego salió.

Apenas oí el ruido de la puerta, me dejé caer en la cama. Por un lapso de tiempo permanecí mirando el techo, tratando de ordenar lo ocurrido en esta hora y ½ que ya habia pasado. Mis pensamientos se centraron en Ash y en todo lo que habia hecho desde el accidente, mostrándose dulce y paciente conmigo.

"_Tengo suerte de tenerlo a mi lado"_

Gire en la cama poniéndome de costado y me puse a observar la habitación. Mi compañera de cuarto era bastante desorganizada. Habia prendas suyas desparramadas en una silla. No té que algunas tenian un tamaño diminuto y mi sentido comun advirtió que no eran muy conservadoras para mi gusto.

Con satisfacción vi que mi lado estaba ordenado y prolijo. En el perchero junto al abrigo que Ash habia colgado, descubrí mi inseparable mochila roja. ¡Que contenta me puse al recordar otro detalle mas!. Mi mochila... de alguna manera, sabia con seguridad que no salia a ningun lado sin ella.

Me levante de un salto con el objeto de agarrarla y revisar su interior buscando mas indicios de mi personalidad, cuando descubrí un espejo grande de marco antiguo, pegado a la pared. Olvidé la mochila y me acerqué ansiosa por ver mi imagen en el reflejo.

Era la primera vez que la veia desde que me habia golpeado la cabeza, y lo que ví me resultó vagamente familiar. Piel tersa. Un rostro perfecto sin maquillaje. Labios rosados y unos ojos grandes de un exotico color verde-mar. Mechones de cabello rojo colgaban desprolijos, como penoso recordatorio del peinado que alguna vez habia lucido en la cabeza.

-Asi que tu eres Misty Waterflower- dije en voz alta. Pronto la desesperación se apoderó de mi al no recordar nada de la persona que veia. ¿Quién era yo?. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sino fuera por Brock y Ash, me encontraria a la deriva en este mar de contradicciones (_n/a: bonita frase... dónde la leí?)_.En ese momento toda mi vida era aquel presente: mi habitación,Ash, Brock y mi compañera de cuarto que no tardaria en llegar.

La cabeza comenzó a latirme nuevamente, el golpe me dolida y amenazaba con una nueva jaqueca.

"_Debes descansar"_ la voz de Ash se repetia en mi mente. Decidí hacerle caso, le di la espalda al espejo y volví hacia mi cama. Me quité las zapatillas y me acosté.

No quise pensar en nada.

El silencio fue un bálsamo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que por fin me quedara dormida.

***

Él 

Ya habia pasado una hora desde mi charla  con Brock, y me sentia un idiota total. Amén de que a estas alturas, tambien me daba cuenta de lo cruel que habia sido al hacerle creer a Misty que era mi novia... y peor aun cuando tuve que explicárselo a Brock.

Todos los argumentos que use para escudarme ante mi actitud, me parecieron realmente muy tontos.Y como premio tuve que escuchar la sermoneada que él me echó apenas terminé de "explicarme". A pesar de que aún me pesaba lo que ella me habia hecho, comprendí que lo que yo le estaba retribuyendo era mucho peor.

De muy mala gana, Brock aceptó llevar adelante la farza. Temía (y con razon) que si yo le confesaba a Misty _toda _la verdad en ese momento, solo empeoraria las cosas confundiéndola aún mas todavía.

-_La pobre no puede distinguir entre lo blanco y lo negro –_me habia gritado –_Y tu la has metido en una zona gris!-_

Tuve muy en presente sus palabras mientras me dirigía a la sala de estar. Gracias a él, ahora me sentia el gusano mas insignificante del mundo.

Necesitaba una aliada y con eso en mente me apuré, antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.Ví a quien estaba buscando, dirigirse a un sector muy peligroso.

-Duplica!- grité reteniéndola.

Ella sonrió y vino hacia mi –Ash Ketchum.-

-Donde ibas?-

-A mi habitación a ver a Misty. La trajiste hace un rato y no me dejaste saludarla-

-Ah, no vayas- dije rapidamente agarrandole el brazo apenas hizo ademan de seguir.

Se soltó –Porqué?-

Suspiré- Esta descansando, además hay algo que debo decirte-

-Si?-

-Debido al golpe, ahora tiene amnesia-

-Oh...- emitió un suspiro melodramático y se dejó caer en el sillon- cuentame que te dijo el doctor-

Asentí y a continuación le narré desde nuestra llegada al centro pokemon hasta nuestra salida del hospital, alargando lo mas posible el relato. Cuando terminé de contarle hasta el minimo detalle (excepto la parte de nuestro platónico romance), se incorporó muy decidida.

-Obviamente tengo que ir a verla- dijo por fin.

-Claro... es obvio- respondí vacilante. Ahora habia llegado el momento de las confesiones y no sabia como empezar.

Duplica dio un paso hacia el costado y yo la frené- Espera... aún hay algo que no te he dicho-

-Bien, pues apresurate-

En mi mente se repetían las frases estupidas que pretendian ayudarme a empezar _"Oh, a propósito Misty cree que está enamorada de mi"_ o _"Ja,ja,ja. Sé que soy un tonto pero la verdad es que..."_

-En tonces, qué es exactamente lo que está pasando aquí?- la voz de Duplica me urgió a volver a la tierra.

Me quedé de pie tan inmóvil que me pareció que echaria raices.

-Ash-

-Bueno en apariencia, Misty cree que nuestra relación es mas intima de que en  realidad es... que somos bastante mas que amigos-

-Cuánto mas?-

-Mucho mas- la miré a los ojos suplicándole en silencio que me ayudara.

-Vaya, vaya.Esto es muy... sorpresivo. Dejame pensar un segundo-

Cerró los ojos y yo me quedé allí parado, ansioso, inquieto. Preguntándome si no me insultaria con una kilometrica lista de insultos (como tendría que haber hecho Misty en primer lugar).

-Sé que ha sido nefasto de mi parte dejar que creyera que eramos novios. Y no te culpo si empiezas a odiarme. Solo me pareció una buena broma, pero luego...-Duplica levantó una mano pidiéndome que dejara de hablar sin sentido. Me callè.

-Para serte franca Ashy Boy, me sorprende tu actitud tan rencorosa. Y no me vengas con que esto es parte de una broma, porque se nota a leguas que es un plan de venganza por lo que ella te hizo.-

-Duplica yo...-

-Dejame terminar- siguió muy indignada –De verdad que me has decepcionado. Pensé que con el correr de los años habias madurado, pero veo que no es asi-

Al oir sus palabras el corazón se me fue a los pies. Después de esto, se me hizo difícil no imaginar a Misty arrojándome desde lo alto de la torre de Tokio en cuanto me dijera cuan idiota soy. Al parecer yo mismo habia cavado mi propia tumba.

"_Bien, ahora si que estamos completos..."_ pensé observando el piso_"Adios a la unica oportunidad de recuperar su amistad". _

-Te ayudaré-

La voz de Duplica interrumpió los planes que estaba haciendo para la fiesta de mi funeral.

-Que?-

-He dicho que te ayudaré, Ashy Boy. Aquí hay algo que no me cierra y quiero investigarlo- notó mi desconcierto y empezó a acercárseme- Hasta hace tres años Misty y tu eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Luego... todo cambiò y quiero averiguar el porqué. Aunque tengo una ligera sospecha de que fue lo que sucedió para quie la situación finalizara en este punto-

-Te diré lo que pasó- dije –Misty se volvió intratable-

-Y tu un inmaduro!- se detuvo frente a mi- No me engañas Ashy Boy. Aquí hay cuestión de sentimientos y testarudez-

-Entonces, vas a ayudarme o no?-pregunté poniéndome nervioso, ya que las reflexiones de Duplica no conducirían a nada bueno.

-He dicho que si- murmuró acercándose mas –Pero, mi ayuda tiene su precio...-

-Si?-

-Si- deslizó un dedo por mi mejilla sonriéndome seductoramente – Quiero algo a cambio-

-Duplica!- rezongué incomodo por la situación.

Cuando parecia que sus labios estaban a punto de besarme se echo a reir –Ah, Ashy Boy, no saques conclusiones tan rapido. Nunca podria robarle el novio a mi mejor amiga-

Senti que mis mejillas ardian.

-Este es el trato –comenzó mirándome con picardia –Las mejores amigas de alguien tienen una tendencia a salir con los mejores enemigos de otro alguien...-

Apenas podia entrar la idea en mi cabeza –Gary?- pregunté espantado.

-Ajá, tu mejor enemigo es exactamente mi tipo-

-Pero Dup...!-

-Es eso o no te ayudo. Le contaré toda la verdad a Misty respecto a su accidente-

-Fue un accidente en verdad, yo no quise lastimarla!- expliqué desesperado. No, no podia imaginar la catastrofe que se me vendría, luego de que Misty se habia mostrado tan dulce y tierna conmigo. Nunca habia visto ese lado en su personalidad. Públicamente declaré mi derrota –Está bien acepto. Hablaré con Gary-

-Ok, y yo te ayudaré con Misty. Pero en algun momento ella recordará su pasado –me advirtió- Y será mejor que vayamos preparándola antes de que eso ocurra...O de lo contrario ambos nos ganaremos su odio-

Asentí estrechando su mano.

"_Dios, ayudame...¿en que lio me metí...?"_

Continuará.

***  
  
Nota:

(Menos mal que nadie puede oirme, porque me he quedado literalmente sin voz ).

Espero que esto les haya gustado, y perdón por ser tan largo, no me habia dado cuenta que se extendió tanto...

El proximo y ultimo capitulo de esta historia esperenlo para el 24 de Diciembre.

Suerte a todos!!!  (en especial a los que comienzan sus vacaciones de verano en el Sur!).

Hasta pronto.

Sumi.

_Aquamarina_kasumi@yahoo.com.ar_

_Mewlys_sumiprii@ciudad.com.ar_

- 


	2. Engaño 02

_Nota: Gracias por los review!!!_

_Acá van las edades (por si alguno aún no se dio cuenta n_n)_

_Ash: 18._

_Brock:20._

_Duplica:18._

_Gary:18._

_Misty:18._

ENGAÑO.

22 de Diciembre.

_Ella: _

  Sali del baño secándome el cabello  con una toalla. Acababa de darme una ducha tibia y podia sentir como el calido vapor emanaba de mi pelo humedo.

_"Hoy es veintidós de Diciembre" _me dije a mi misma _"Debo comprar los regalos de navidad"_.

Mientras continuaba con la maniobra recordé como habian sido estos dos primeros dias de mi "nueva vida". Conocer a Duplica (mi compañera de cuarto) habia sido una experiencia muy interesante. No sé quien se sorprendió mas de quien; si ella o yo.

Duplica era una muchacha bonita y delgada, mas baja que yo en estatura  y era a _ella  a quien  habia visto en el pasillo dias atrás. Tenia una forma de vestir bastante exhibicionista para mi gusto y era algo extovertida y loca (en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro). Pero me caia muy bien, por algo todos decian que era mi mejor amiga._

Cuando la conocí, yo estaba en la cocina  ayudando a Brock (quien se ha autoproclamado mi hermano mayor) a preparar un pastel Apenas me vió se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Supongo que usar un delantal de cocina y tener el sweater arremangado hasta los codos, no era algo que yo hacia todos los dias. Me eché a reir y ella se unió a mi risa. Dijo que nunca me vió cocinando algo, y que ese algo fuera comestible.

Se veia tan desconcertada y sorprendida... Al parecer hacia mucho tiempo que renuncié al arte culinario. Sin embargo este razgo no encajaba con mi nueva personalidad.

Las siguientes horas me las pasé bombareandola de preguntas que respondió con cierta tensión.Asi supe mas cosas de mi pasado, mi familia y mi personalidad. Según Duplica yo tenia un carácter _muy explosivo, y en ocasiones era difícil de entender. Siempre estaba a la defensiva, esperando recibir un golpe para asestar otro peor._

Me sobresalté, no creí tener una personalidad tan violenta. Sentí que eso tampoco encajaba conmigo. No podia imaginarme a mi misma  siendo fria y calculadora. Pensé en Ash que era tan calido y tierno ¿qué le habia atraido tanto de una chica que vive oculta tras una dura fachada?.

Ansiosa le pedí detalles de nuestra relación, pero se negó a darmelos. Aludia que si queria saber algo debia preguntárselo a él mismo.

-No sé mucho de la historia- decia mirándome con melancolia –Pero tu noviazgo con Ash es una de las cosas mas bonitas que te ha sucedido...-

Noté cierto temblor en su voz, y ella no aparentaba ser una persona que se emocione tan fácilmente. Ademas hablaba de una forma rara, como en clave. O se contradecia. Sus palabras me dejaban pensando.

Tambien me hablo de Gary ( a quien llegé a conocer después). Un chico amable y simpatico  que habia visto junto a ella en el pasillo. Luego que transcurrió el tiempo y conocí un poco a ambos, tuve la sospecha de que Duplica no veia a Gary como un mero amigo, pero él no parecia muy dispuesto a dar el primer paso, a pesar de que mi amiga tambien le gustaba. Ellos pasaban la mayor parte del dia juntos y yo esperaba que de un momento a otro aclarasen su situación.

Gary era extremadamente maduro y serio (todo lo contrario en Duplica!). Y según me habia confiado Brock, él y yo soliamos ser grandes amigos y... yo esperaba  que a pesar de mi amnesia siguiéramos conservando esa amistad. Era una de esas personas con las que daba gusto hablar: muy cortés, inteligente y seguro de si mismo a pesar de parecer frio y solitaro. En el poco tiempo que compartí con él, me brindó una ayuda valiosa para relajarme y dejar de lado la ansiedad que carcomia mi memoria. Pero a Ash no le agradaba en absoluto que pasara tanto tiempo con Gary, mucho menos a solas. Celos?. No, no eran celos. Era algo que iba mas alla de eso, como si hubiera algun desacuerdo o desconfianza entre ellos...

-Misty pasa algo?-

Volvi a la realidad. Aun tenia la toalla en la mano, pero no la estaba usando. Duplica estaba acostada en su cama tratando de elegir alguna prenda para ponerse, entre todas las que tenia a su alrededor.

-No- acomodé la toalla humeda en el respaldo de la silla –Solo pensaba-

-Pues llevas como diez minutos en trance – ahora me miraba fijamente.

-Analizaba estos dias. No fue tan difícil como imaginaba – me senté frente al espejo con el cepillo en la mano.

Duplica termino de vestirse (una minifalda negra y una camiseta roja) y se acercó. Se paró detrás de mi –Dejame ver algo-

Observé sus ojos a traves del espejo –Que?-

-Porque no te dejas el cabello suelto?-

-Suelto?-

Tomo el cepillo y me peinó. Las puntas del pelo me llegaban mas debajo de los hombros.

-Tienes un cabello tan bonito y siempre lo llevas recogido en una cola de caballo. Nunca te lo sueltas-

Miré mi imagen –No lo sé... crees que me veo bien?-

-Estas bromeando?. Por supuesto que te ves bien!. Solo necesitas...- agarró una tijera –Lo tienes algo desparejo-

Me sentia confundida –Porque siempre lo llevo recogido?- oi el ruido de las tijeras cometiendo su acción y cerré los ojos.

-Supongo que porque nunca nadie te dijo que te ves mas bonita asi. Listo-

Alce la vista y observé mi reflejo. Bueno, tenia que admitir que me veia bien, aunque me sentia extraña. Levante la vista hasta Duplica quien me sonrió. Ella siempre llevaba los cabellos sueltos.

-Ahora si pareces una chica dispuesta a enamorarse..-

Me reí. No entendí del todo sus palabras. Por centésima vez me parecia que todos los que me rodeaban sabian algo que yo no. Me levanté dejándole el lugar a Duplica para maquillarse. Me acerqué a mi placard y empecé a sacar ropa. Nada era de mi gusto.

-Que buscas?- ella me miró mientras se aplicaba un lapiz labial rojo estridente.

-Una falda-

-QUÉ?!-

Apenas pude oir su grito. Al segundo siguiente la tenia frente a mi.

-Quieres una qué?-

-Una falda – fruncí el ceño-Pero no encuentro ninguna-

-Es natural. No tienes ninguna porque no usas faldas-

Me enderecé sorprendida. Tenía la sensación de que era todo lo contrario.

-Por Dios Misty, lo máximo que has llegado a usar es un short!!- luego se dirigió a su placard y volvió con una prenda, me la tendió –Pruebate esto-

Estudié lo que ella me ofrecia. Era una minifalda azul parecida a la que usaba en ese momento. Tragué saliva, admiraba su evidente sentido de la moda, pero no me imaginaba vestida con algo tan ligero.

-No tienes algo mas... largo?-

Se echó a reir a carcajadas –Eres la Misty de siempre!. Pensé que podriamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para explorar tu lado provocativo, pero veo que me equivoqué-  volvió a su placary saco otra prenda-Quedate con esta, aunque no lo creas es lo mas conservador que tengo – me dio una pollera de jean con tajos a los costados.

Minutos después volví a mirarme en el espejo. El suave tono azul palido de la tela, parecia reflejarse en mis ojos descoloridos. Observé mis zapatillas rojas y el ruedo de la falda que dejaba entrever mis piernas desnudas.

-Me siento rara... como a medio vestir- dije insegura.

Duplica se puso una chaqueta de cuero y anudó una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello –Tonterias te ves muy bien-

Descolgué mi abrigo del perchero –Crees que a Ash le gustará?-

-Linda, Ash se caerá de espaldas en cuanto te vea-

Me sonrojé atrozmente.

-Oh, vamos Misty!- Duplica me agarró de un brazo –Demozle algo de que hablar a ese imbecil!-

Y cerrando la puerta de nuestra habitación me arrastró por el pasillo consigo.

***

_Él:_

__

Observé a Brock, estaba serio y no me costó mucho adivinar que estaba molesto (por no decir furioso) conmigo. Bajé la vista en forma sumisa apenas me miró.

-Ya han pasado dos dias- empezó el tipico sermón que venia repitiendo desde el accidente –Y no has hecho nada para aclarar el malentendido cuando prometiste que lo harias-

-Lo sé, lo sé...-

"_Si fuera tan facil"_ pensé. Pero por mas que habia hecho el intento, sencillamente no podía.

-Dos dias es un tiempo razonable para saber como explicarle la verdad a Misty- siguió diciendo.

-Debes considerarme un reverendo idiota, cierto?-

-Es una manera amable de decirlo –alzó una ceja –Que te ocurre?-

Suspiré –De veras he complicado las cosas-

-Tu broma no ha salido tan bien como la tenias planeada, verdad?-

No tuve necesidad de responder, supuse que la expresión desesperada de mi rostro hablaba por si sola. Últimamente tenia la sensación de que me encontraba dentro de un hoyo y de que Misty me arrojaria tierra en la cabeza apenas supiera quien soy.

Gemí –No sé que hacer Brock-

Él me puso una mano en el hombro –si quieres conservar un vestigio de tu amistad con ella debes decirle la verdad, antes que recuerde que eres el chico que la enfureció de tal modo que decidió humillarlo delante de todos...- me miró con tristeza.

Me mordí el labio _"El problema es que creo que ya no quiero ser solo su amigo..."_

-Pero va a odiarme!-

-Eso no serà nada nuevo. Te odiará mucho más si descubre todo por sus medios. Por lo menos si se lo dices con tus palabras... tendras la oportunidad de explicarte y suplicar que te perdone-

-Se lo diré – accedí resignado al horrendo destino que yo mismo me habia creado –Solo que tengo que elegir el momento adecuado...-

-Esta bien – me palmeó el brazo –Pero no te demores demasiado-

Se alejó dejándome a solas con mi negra conciencia. A tres dias de navidad lo unico que recibiria de Santa seria un enorme trozo de carbon. Suspiré, aunque mas que un suspiro pareció un quejido. Cada vez que estaba a solas con Misty sentia el filo de la guillotina pendiendo sobre mi cabeza y magnificando mi culpa. Como yo habia hecho tal cosa?.

Rogué que existiera una posibilidad –pequeña, remota- de que todo esto acabara relativamente bien.

Miré hacia el costado al oir pasos. Era Gary.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunté con aspereza porque no queria escuchar mas reprimendas.

Sonrió –Parece que el gran maestro pokemon quedó enredado en su propio juego-

-Callate-

-Sabes Ash?. Siempre creí que usabas tu cerebro. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera tienes uno, porque para haber cometido semejante estupidez es obvio que tienes la cabeza hueca-

Gemí, hasta mi peor enemigo sabia que estaba arruinando mi vida!.

-Mira, si acepté ser parte de esto es porque Duplica y Brock me lo pidieron encarecidamente. Ademas no queria perjudicar a Misty mas de lo que ya está. Pero no voy a permitir que sigas burlandote de ella. Ella es mi amiga y sé lo mucho que vale-

_"No me digas algo que ya sé..."_

-Cállate –repetí sintiéndome peor.

Gary enarcó las cejas de tal modo que casi se le juntaron en la frente –Oh...! entonces la quieres?-

Sentí que me ponia rojo –Cállate!-

Él se echó a reir (de hecho en todos los años que lo conozco nunca lo habia visto reir) –Entoces es cierto lo que Duplica decia –metió las manos en los bolsillos –Si la quieres deberias hacer algo al respecto. Si Misty descubre esto, creeme que sufrirás una muerte lenta y dolorosa-

_"Lo sé"_ gritó mi voz interior _"Lo sé...!!"_. Llevé las manos a la frente y me apreté las sienes –Déjame en paz, sé muy bien lo que hago-

Gary frunció los labios –Como digas – dio media vuelta –Por cierto ketchum no sabes mentir-

_"Ni me lo recuerdes"_. Oí que se alejaba y me dejé caer contra el sillón _"Buen record, dos sermones en menos de una hora". Me apreté los ojos sintiendo que el nudo que apretaba mi garganta durante dias, se ceñia cortándome el aire. Era obvio que tenia que confesar la verdad __ya, y aunque una parte de mi queria sacar __todo a la luz, la otra parte temia por la iracunda mirada que Misty me dirigiria al enterarse de la realidad. Decidí hacer caso a esa parte de mi ser._

-Solo un dia mas..- dije en voz alta –Un dia mas y se lo diré...-

De pronto no estaba tan seguro de querer afrontar la realidad de que _no _habia nada entre nosotros y que después de esto perderia hasta su minimo cariño. Quizás... si la tomaba de sorpresa en uno de esos momento en los que se sentia generosa conmigo... Bueno, su carácter habia dado un giro tremendo. Ya no estaba a la defensiva, su genio se habia suavizado y se habia convertido en una muchacha calida. Era mi amiga, pero una amiga que yo apenas conocia.

Oí risas femeninas y me incorporé de inmediato. Duplica venia bajando la escalera de a dos peldaños por vez, Misty la seguia por detrás de manera casi timida.

-hey, Ash. Aquí estamos –Exclamó –Dos bellas mujeres esperando a sus caballeros-

Observé a Duplica, luego a Misty.

_"Woaw..."_ fue todo lo que se me ocurrió apenas la vi. De pie en el umbral de la escalera su silueta destacaba gracias al agonizante sol de invierno. Hermosa fue la palabra justa para describirla. Por varios segundos no hice otra cosa mas que mirarla como idiota. Noté que un tenue rubor se desparramaba por sus mejillas y oí a Duplica riendo.

Volví a la tierra y me dí cuenta de que habia abierto desmesuradamente la boca y no estaba diciendo nada. De pronto deseé que Duplica desapareciera.

-Eh... Duplica- me volteé torpemente a verla –Tu caballero de brillante armadura está por allá- señalé a un costado.

Ella rió mas fuerte (supongo que por lo poco convincente que sonó mi voz) –Por supuesto Ashy Boy... debiste decirme que querias estar a solas con tu novia-

A pesar de que fue un gesto natural, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrio helado por la espina dorsal apenas pronunció la última palabra.

Era señal inconfundible que se me acababa el tiempo.

Misty me espió timidamente dejando entrever una sonrisa. Estabamos solos. Rapidamente recorrí la distancia que me separaba de ella y enlacé su cintura con mis brazos.

-Ash...- murmuró sorprendida mirándome a traves de sus largas pestañas.

No la dejé continuar y acercando mis labios a los suyos la besé ahí mismo. Dos, tres, cuatro... no sé cuantas veces. Solo tenia presente que debia hacerlo y que con un beso no bastaria.

El momento se profundizó y el resto del mundo pareció desvanecerse en una burbuja. El hecho de que nuestra relación era ficticia quedó rapidamente en el olvido.

Ella enterró los dedos en mi pelo y yo adevertí que debia dejarla respirar. Cuando me aparté mi propia respiración era agitada y no tenia idea de cuanto habia transcurrido. Se apoyó contra mi.

-Tengo la sensación de que nunca me habias besado de esta forma...- su voz fue muy suave.

Sentí como la sangre acudia a mi rostro –Yo... bueno... no quise... es que jamás...- tartamudeé en un nitento de crear una oración coherente.

Misty se rió y colocó su dedo indice en mis labios –Me gusta que seas asi-

-Es que jamás te he visto como hoy. Estás distina- busqué la palabra adecuada –Hermosa-

Sus mejillas se encendieron- Entoces te gusta?-

Acaricié su cabello suelto -Me encanta- 

Sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Y a que debo el honor de este cambio?- la obligué a moverse de la escalera (aun continuaba parada en el último peldaño).

-Bueno, fue idea de Duplica, dijo que necesitaba una nueva imagen. Además ibamos al centro comercial-

-A qué?-

-A comprar los regalos de navidad.- Respondió una voz que no era la de Misty.

Me giré. Duplica y su caballero con armadura por supuesto.

-Nos vamos ya?- preguntó con aire impaciente.

-Si- Misty apretó mi mano. Era su forma de comunicarnos cuando estabamos en compañía de alguien mas. Se detuvo –No podrían venir Ash y Gary con nosotras?-

-Y perdernos los hot-dog?. Ni lo sueñes!-

Alivio.. no me agradaba la perspectiva de de estar con Gry mientras las chicas tradaban una etrnidad comprando. Esa bendita mania femenina...

-Detesto comer un hot-dog y lo sabes- comentó Misty de pronto –Ow, recordé algo mas!- frunció graciosamente la nariz en un gesto de repugnancia –Siempre he detestado el hot-dog-

Duplica y Gary rieron.

Yo sentí que me ponia palido. Otra pieza sumado al rompecabezas que empezaba a tomar forma en estos dias. Que su color favorito era el celeste, que adoraba tomar helado, que su gran sueño era convertirse en la mejor entrenadora tipo agua del mundo y... que detestaba el hot-dog. Por insignificante que parecieran estos detalles sobre su vida, en realidad eran muy importantes. Obviamente su pasado la perseguia de cerca... en poco tiempo mas tambien recordaria que odiaba cocinar, usar polleras y a un sujeto llamado Ash ketchum.

Me estremecí.

-Ash oiste lo que dije?- Misty se acercó y colocó una mano en mi mejilla.

-Ah... no, estaba en otro lado-

Duplica resopló –Nos vamos al centro comenrcial y volvemos en unas horas-

Me aclaré la garganta. Estaba seguro de que mi rostro aun no tenia color –Está bien. Tengan cuidado-

Duplica salió seguida de gary. Misty se volvió a mi -Pasa algo?-

Observé sus tristes ojos verdes escudriñándome fijamente, como si pudieran leer mis pensamientos.

-Ash?-

Aparté la vista de ella –Nada, estoy bien-

-seguro?. Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres-

-No, ve-

No se movió –De verdad no pasa nada?. Te ves raro, tienes algo que decirme?-

En ese momento tuve el súbito impulso de confesarle todo. Sentí el torrente de palabras quemándome acidamente la boca... pero como otro dia mas, mi cobardía ganó y me callé. Tragué saliva ahogando el discurso. No, no podia. Sencillamente no me sentia capaz de afrontar su reacción.

-Misty estoy bien. Es solo cansancio –mi voz fue apagada –Ve con Duplica-

-Seguro?-

-Si –dí un hacia delante, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé –Cuídate-

-confia en mi- sonrió.

_"Pero tu puedes confiar en mi?"_ pensé en silencio.

***  
  
_Ella:_

__

Horas después.

Ayudaba a Brock a hacer un pastel. Ya casi habiamos terminado.

De pronto suspiré.

-Estás cansada?-

Levanté la vista hacia mi "maestro" –Hum... algo-

-Puedes ir a dormir si quieres. Yo vigilaré el pastel-

-No, no es justo de mi parte hacer eso, Brock- me toqué la sien.

-Tienes jaqueca?-

Asentí –Pero es muy leve. Apenas me molesta-

Él se mordió el labio.

-Brock?- pregunté-Pasa algo?-

Sonrió –Te observo y no puedo crer que seas tu. Pareciera que a partir del accidente ha nacido una nueva Misty totalmente diferente a la anterior-

Eso me produjo escalofrios. Sentí que la cabeza comenzaba a latirme con fuerza –Por favor no digas eso...-mi voz se quebró sin que yo me diera cuenta –Brock por todos los medios he tratado de ser como antes... pero no logro recordar nada...- me cubrí el rostro con las manos y me largué a llorar.

Él me abrazó protectivamente –Perdoname Misty, perdoname. Soy un estupido por haber hablado asi... yo que tendría que mostarme paciente y amable contigo...-

Me sequé las lagrimas –Lo único que he hecho en estos dias es tratar de agradary complacer a todos los que me rodean, como si los conociera por primera vez y quisiera caerles bien...-

Brock tomó mi rostro con sus manos grandes –Misty no te preocupes por los demas. Se como quieras ser, cuando llegue el momento oportuno recordarás todo-

Asentí mordiéndome el labio porque el llanto estaba de nuevo en mi garganta.

- Llegará el momento en el que recordarás hasta el minimo detalle –Repitió besándome la frente –Solo recuerda que hasta una palabra puede traerte de vuelta y debes estar preparada-

Me sentia mejor –Gracias Brock, me ha hecho bien hablar contigo- soplé un mechón de cabello de mi ojo-Y... tienes razón respecto a una cosa-

-Qué?-

-A veces siento que si diera vuelta en el momento exacto, todo seria como antes... Es como si el pasado estuviera esperando que lo reclame con un solo gesto- me corté al ver que la expresión de él se ensombrecia.

-Espero que cuando eso pase no te olvides de lo que sucedió en estos dias...-

Me reí –Como podria olvidarme si recordaria todo?-

Sonrió pero con tristeza –A veces en un momento de cólera, uno lastima a lo que mas quiere-

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando?. Por centésima vez deseé que todos dejaran de lado los acertijos.

-Mira, hay cosas que tienes que saber a su tiempo. Prepárate porque puede ser duro-

-Brock me estas asustando –meneé la cabeza –Si es lo que va a ayudar a mi memoria, quiero saberlo ya-

Me soltó –No soy el indicado para hablar, pero prometeme que cuando suceda lo tomarás con calma-

-Estoy calmada!- me reí. Él permaneció serio e imperturbable.

El reloj del horno sonó indicando que el tiempo de cocción habia concluido y nuestra charla tambien.

-Ve a dormir- La voz de Brock me pareció autoritaria.

Observé como sacaba el pastel –Si. Buenas noches Brock- di la vuelta.

-Misty?-

Me giré con las manos tras la espalda –Si?-

Carraspeó antes de hacer la pregunta –Quieres a Ash?-

Bajé la vista sintiendo como el rubor subia a mis mejillas –Si-

-Entonces no olvides eso cuando el pasado se convierta en presente-

_"Cómo podria olvidarlo?" _ sonreí –Nunca-

Me alejé de la cocina saludando al _Chef  que muy gentilmente nos cedió su lugar para dejarnos cocinar. Cuando crucé el pasillo me di cuenta que estaba muy aturdida, y a consecuencia de eso el malestar en mi cabeza habia empeorado. Las palabras de Brock me hicieron temblar... Quizás yo habia sido una persona muy mala en el pasado y esta era mi paga. Me miré las manos, tratando en vano de recordar algo que no fueran tontos detalles tales como: cual era mi color favorito o la comida que mas detestaba. Pero mi mente permaneció en blanco guardando bajo siete llaves lo que yo tanto queria saber._

Llegué a la sala de estar y oí leves murmullos provenientes de una pareja que estaban sentados en el largo sofá. Me detuve en la penumbra y los observé. Eran Duplica y Gary.

Noté que la campera de gry descansaba sobre los hombros de ella. Él la miraba afectuosamente mientras hablaba, en tanto sostenia su mano como para darle contención.. Ambos parecian muy serios sobre todo Duplica.

Involuntariamente debí hacer algun ruido con el pie, ya que ellos voltearon y me vieron. La tenue luz de la lampara destacó el palido rostro de mi amiga y advertí que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Misty- dijo Gary sin soltar la mano de ella- Creiamos que estabas en la cocina-

-Si, pero ya terminé- me acerqué –Que pasa Duplica?-

Esta sacudió la cabeza –Nada- sevolvió al chico junto a si –Felicitanos. Gary me pidió que fuera su novia y acabo de aceptar... Estoy _muy _emocionada-

La expresión de sorpresa que puso el susodicho fue cien veces superior a la mia. No supe que decir, asi que me avalancé sobre los dos en un intento de juntarlos en un abrazo.

-Oh, chicos es maravilloso!- exclamé –Ahora tenemos que organizar una salida para cuatro!-

-Por supuesto-

Gary aun continuaba en estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos. Me reí palmeándole el hombro –Ya Gary, baja de tu nube. Todo se arregló – y agregué- Espero que sean tan felices como Ash y yo-

-Haremos lo posible –noté que una lagrima corria por la mejilla de Duplica –Lo prometo-

Sonreí inmensamente feliz de que mis mejores amigos hubieran aclarado sus sentimientos. Les di un beso a cada uno y me incorporé.

-Ash estaba buscandote –Duplica se secó los ojos.

Inconscientemente me toqué la sien.

-Él es un buen chico a pesar de no tener cerebro –Gary suspiró y Duplica le pegó un manotazo –Sufre mucho con lo que te está pasando-

-Lo sé-

-Espero que no olvides nunca lo que está haciendo por ti... Aun a pesar de que las cosas no son lo que parecen...-

Bajé la vista sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Ya estaba harta de tantas frases a medias. Estrujé mis dedos nerviosa.

-Misty?-

Alcé los ojos.

-Te sientes bien?-

Observé el reloj de pie junto a la lampara, ya casi era media noche. Sentí el paso del sia como una presión sobre mi cabeza.

-Sabes? Estoy algo cansada y es tarde. Los dejaré solos, supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar-

Gary apretó mi mano –Que descanses Misty. Buenas noches-

-Igual a ustedes- les di otro abrazo rapido y me alejé sintiendo la mirada de ambos en mi espalda.

***  
  
_Él:_

23 de Diciembre  -medianoche-.

Me encontraba  dando vueltas en mi habitación. Ya hacia rato que la noche habia caido y los truenos que gruñian a la distancia vaticinaban una fea tormenta. Los ecos resonaban en mi pecho... o era mi corazón que latia de esa forma tan acelerada?. Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. Brock me habia amenazado con decirle toda la verdad a Misty si yo no lo hacia.... Asi que estaba a punto de dar el gran paso. Ya habia ensayado mi discurso varias veces y lo unico que unico que me faltaba para estar tranquilo era un poco de valor... el que nunca apareció.

Me puse un pullover gris y salí a enfrentarme con mi destino.

Me paré frente a su habitación y golpeé lentamente. Duplica abrió. Al ver la expresión de mi rostro gimió.

-Se lo vas a decir?-

Asentí –Ya no puedo mas con esto Duplica. Quiero hacer las cosas bien-

-Procura que no se enoje mucho conmigo... yo... tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para ella-

-Lo sé –miré por sobre su hombro- Dónde está?-

-No lo sé. Dijo que venia hacia acá-

Suspiré –Deseame suerte, no quiero perderla-

Me abrazó con fuerza. Un abrazo fraternal de amigo –Mucha suerte Ash-

Cuando crucé el pasillo se desató el aguacero. Toda su furia daba ahora contra el techo. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y me pregunté si Misty reaccionaria igual de furiosa en cuanto supiera la verdad. Preferí no pensar.

Después de varias tentativas la encontré por fin.

Estaba sentada en el suelo de la galeria -afuera- usaba un jean y un grueso pullover balnco. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y miraba abstraida hacia el cielo tormentoso.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me arrodillé frente a ella.

-Qué haces aquí?-

-Me gusta ver la lluvia – respondió sin mirarme.

"_Lo sè"_ – Te sientes bien?-

Se volvió  -Perfectamente- en ese momento un relámpago estalló tras ella iluminando su fantasmal silueta. Por primera vez tuve miedo.

_"Diselo ya!"_ ordenó furiosa mi mente. Me acomodé y tomé sus manos en un intento de que no huyera luego de mis palabras.

-Misty hay algo que debo decirte-

-Yo tambien tengo algo que decirte, Ash. Algo importante –dijo con suavidad –Estuve pensándolo toda la tarde...-

-Puedo hablar primero?-

_"Hazlo de una vez!"_

Ella negó con la cabeza –Lo que tengo para decirte es superior a cualquier cosa que tu me digas... a menos que sea lo mismo-

Una luz de esperanza se encendió dentro mío. ¿Habria podido adivinar la verdad?. Tal vez ya habia recuperado la memoria y decidió que de todas formas queria estar conmigo. Una dicha enorme y delirante hinchaba mi corazon. Seguiríamos juntos por siempre...

Se acercó hasta quedar a escazos centímetros. Sus ojos fijos en los mios.

-Te amo-

No mencionó el accidente, ni lo que me habia hecho, ni siquiera el Engaño. Solo esas dos palabras.

Un huracán de emociones afloró dentro de mi. Era la felicidad misma saber que ella me amaba. Pero a la vez me sentia terriblemente deprimido por mi traición. Misty me amaba a mi. A... mí. A quien casi la habia desnucado, a quien habia puesto en ridículo, a quien habia jurado venganza eterna...

-Ash?. No ibas a decirme algo?- preguntó. Su voz fue serena, pero detecté incertidumbre de su parte.

Luché con desesperación contra mi mismo para confesarle la verdad, pero no pude. Supe que ya no podria. En ese momento era tan imposible revelarle el pasado como lo habria sido lograr que saliera el sol en esa medianoche tormentosa.

Solté sus manos y la agarré de la nuca.

-También te amo Misty...- y la besé. Los labios, las mejillas, los parpados... Todo su rostro una y otra vez. Ella respondió con una pasión tan intensa que creí que perderia el conocimiento. Atraje su boca hacia la mía una vez mas y sentí que entre besos nos desvaneciamos.

Solo fui consciente de su rostro debajo de mi y entonces todo quedó en el olvido...

Continuará...

***  
  
Nota:

Hugh!! Basta de cursilerias por favor... v_vU. Esto es pura miel...

Bueno, sé que dije que este seria el capitulo final pero... por razones ajenas a mi, no puede ser. Asi que esperen el proximo capitulo para la semana que viene.

Respecto a cuando seguiré Meu Anjo?. Pues... es una buena pregunta, a mi tambien me gustaria saberlo. Lo unico que puedo decirles es que le pidan a Santa que me envie un poco de inspiración y asi continuarla n_n.

_Estoy escuchando Evanescence (Thank you Lys!) y a pesar de ser un estilo muy Dark, aun no entiendo como he logrado escribir algo tan cursi..._ T_T _(y eso que he escuchado "Bring me to Life" un minimo de 20 veces –sin exagerar-)_

Una cosa mas antes que me olvide. Esta historia esta basada en la novela de E. W "_My So-called Boyfriend."_

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!  PASENLA BIEN, PORTENSE MAL!

Sumi.


	3. Engaño 03

_Nota: __ Si! Por fin este es el último!. Gracias a todos ustedes por su paciencia!_

ENGAÑO:

_Ella:_

A excepción de la escasa luz que proyectaba una lampara, el pasillo hubiera estado en completa oscuridad.

En el hotel reinaba el mas absoluto silencio. El unico sonido que se oia era el suave repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia dando en el techo. Los truenos gruñian débilmente a la distancia quejándose de que el aguacero estaba mermando.

Nosotros mismos manteniamos esa quietud. Ninguno de los dos decia palabra. Por mi parte disfrutaba de ese silencio y no queria romper la hermosa atmosfera de la noche con frases inncesarias.

Miré a Ash de soslayo y noté que estaba serio. Apreté débilmente la mano que entrelazaba la mia para traer su atención. Le sonreí y él retribuyó a mi sonrisa con un timido beso en los labios.

-No olvidemos nunca esta noche- dijo en tono solemne.

Le acaricié la mejilla. Me encantaba cada detalle de su rostro.

-Jamas-

Él carraspeó.

-Hay ciertas cosas que necesito decirte sobre mi, Misty. Cosas que no te van a agradar-

Enseguida supuse que era de lo que me habia hablado Brock. Esa "gran" verdad que me traeria a la vida de nuevo... Pero no podia imaginar que fuera algo malo o que hubiera algun aspecto de Ash que no me gustara.

Sacudí la cabeza. La noche era perfecta y queria conservarla asi.

-Ahora no- coloqué un dedo en sus labios impidiendo que comenzara –Hablemos mañana, no se acabará el mundo si guardas eso por una noche mas-

Me pareció que suspiraba de alivio –Está bien, pero que no pase de mañana. Es importante...-

Oir tanta seriedad en su voz me trajo un repentino ataque de risa, la que ahogué para no incomodarlo. Sonreí.

-Buenas noches Ash-

-Buenas noches Myst-

Me dirigia hacia la puerta de mi habitación cuando él me agarró de la muñeca. Lo miré sorprendida. De un brusco movimiento me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó con fuerza, con la misma pasión con que lo habia hecho horas atrás. Yo quedé sin aliento.

-No olvides que te amo-

-Si...-

Me besó la cabeza y esperó a que me alejara. Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios._"Me gusta que me besen a medianoche"._ Reconocí. Si, decididamente era un ritual al que podia acostrumbrarme con facilidad siempre y cuando fuera Ash el que me besara, claro.

Crucé el corredor hacia mi cuarto y entré.

_-Misty,despierta perezosa!-_

_Abrí los ojos por un segundo y los volví a cerrar. Gruñí._

_-Tus amigos vinieron a visitarte. Si no te levantas les diré que suban aquí-_

_Me desperté de golpe._

_-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita!- mi hermana mayor con su cabello dorado y sus ojos iguales a los mios, me envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo._

_-Gracias Daisy- sonreí y me levanté. Noté que ella me miraba fijamente. Fruncí el ceño -¿Qué pasa?-_

_Se sentó en la cama y siguió estudiándome –Estoy tratando de reconocer a la niña testaruda, terca y rebelde en esta adolescente de quince años que tengo al frente-_

_Le arrojé un almohadón –Sigo siendo rebelde-_

_Rio y se incorporó – Te espero abajo: pero no te tardes mucho, ya sabes lo insoportable que se pone Brock a veces...-_

_Salió y yo me miré en el espejo. Mi cabello suelto era un completo desastre asi que lo acomodé en una colita. Me puse un short negro y un top celeste. Luego me senté en la cama mientras buscaba bajo esta algo para ponerme en los pies._

_Cuando salí del baño (con mi rostro mas "despierto") encontré el obsequio de Daisy. Razgué el papel con ansiedad y casi me voy al suelo de la decepción :una pollera. Y... yo odiaba las faldas de la misma forma en las que odiaba los hot-dog!!. Frustrada arrojé la prenda sobre la cama sin hacer. Después convenceria a Daisy que la cambiara por un jean o un short._

_Bajé la escalera oyendo las voces graves de mis amigos. Supuse que estarian en el gimnasio (mi lugar favorito) asi que enfilé para allá._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Misty!- exclamó Tracey apenas me vió entrar y me abrazó._

_-Gracias- respondí riendo con ganas al ver que Brock estaba mas interesado en homenajear a mis hermanas que a mi. Me aparté esperando el acostumbrado abrazo que Ash solia darme año tras año (desde que nos conocimos) para esta fecha. Pero él permaneció inmóvil, mirándome de un modo extraño. Muy azorado._

_Me froté los brazos nerviosa. No me gustaba que me viera de esa forma._

_-¿Ash no vas saludar a Misty?-_

_La pregunta de Tracey lo sobresaltó. Y como un soldado obediente se adelantó a cumplir la orden._

_-F-feliz cumpleaños Misty...-_

_Evitó mirarme y con cierta renuencia me besó la mejilla. El abrazo fue una formalidad, corto y practico. Sin embargo no pude impedir estremecerme cuando sus manos rozaron mi cintura desnuda._

_-Gracias Ash- dije insegura._

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y él desvió la vista de mi. Noté un tenue rubor sobre sus mejillas y lo vi apretarse los puños con furia. Luego Lily y Violet vinieron a saludarme y olvidé el hecho por un rato, dejando que todo transcurriera tranquilo y sereno en las grietas del dia._

_En la noche cuando llegó la calma volví a repasar lo ocurrido. La unica explicación que hallé es que ya no eramos los niños de antes, sino que habiamos cruzado la etapa de la niñez y que los cambios en la adolescencia eran muy evidentes como para pasarlos por alto._

_Todos lo sabiamos._

_A partir de ese dia no pude dejar de sentirme incomoda cuando estaba cerca de Ash. Sabia que nuestra amistad nunca volveria a ser la misma en los años que siguieran..._

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tan segura que era el dia siguiente de mi decimoquinto cumpleaños y que me encontraba en casa, durmiendo en mi cama, que al ver a Duplica por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo.

Me senté observando todo a mi alrededor hasta que los ultimos hechos acudieron a mi mente :yo era Misty, tenia diciocho años y estaba de viaje con mi novio y mis amigos en la vispera de navidad.

Lo que habia tenido fue una visión retrospectiva de un hecho de mi pasado. Sonreí aliviada al recordar por fin algo importante. El rostro de mis hermanas, mi habitación, el gimnasio... Ese dia fue uno de los mas importantes de mi corta vida. Si, ese dia supe con exactitud que me habia enamorado por primera y unica vez. Sin duda otro momento importante seria cuando Ash y yo nos pusimos de novio. Cerré los ojos en un intento de recordar ese momento, pero en mi mente las imágenes de mi cumpleaños se repetían una y otra vez, que tuve que dejar de forzar a mi memoria.

Me levanté despacio tratando de no despertar a Togepi y Pikachu (que dormia conmigo tras el accidente). Extendí una manta mas gruesa sobre ellos y los arropé dejándoles mas espacio en la cama.

_24 de Diciembre –22:30 pm-_

Durante todo el dia, en especial luego del sueño, me habia invadido una sensación _extraña_. Como si fuera el presagio de que algo iba a pasar.

Me toqué la sien. Una leve jaqueca amenazaba con estropear la velada.

Di unos pasos por el pasillo en vano por calmar esa inquietud que me carcomia y aun insegura de las sandalias (de tacon alto) que me habia prestado Duplica. Observé de reojo el vestido azul-verdoso de corte irregular que tenia puesto. El escote me parecia muy pronunciado y estaba segura que si la oficial Jeny me veia asi vestida, me labraria un acta por exhibición indecente... Pero Duplica insistió que debia estar elegante para la cena de navidad y aquí estabamos...

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior..._Ash._

Lo cortés que fue conmigo.. La exquisita ternura con la que me besó. La forma en que pronunció una y mil veces que me amaba... Un calido hormigueo me recorrió por entero al hacer memoria de esa noche.

Pero junto con esa calida sensación, apareció otra amarga y acida que me hizo temblar de pavor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Abrí los ojos. Duplica estaba parada frente a mi. Se veia maravillosa en su vestido de terciopelo rojo. Con su cabello recogido en un rodete y maquillada a la perfección, estaba tan moderna como yo clásicamente elegante.

Caminé hacia ella haciendo equilibrio con mis zapatos –Me molesta la  cabeza-

-Tómate una pastilla. La cena  está lista-

-Ya lo hice-

-Entonces vamos- me hizo un gesto y la seguí.

El comedor del hotel se encontraba repleto. La gente estaba bien vestida haciendo gala del momento especial. Hasta el lugar se habia arreglado para la ocasión!. E las paredes habia ramas de pino y moños rojos y dorados. A un costado habia un enorme arbol de navidad muy hermoso, lleno de regalos.

Sonreí ilusionada. Me gustaba todo eso.

Los chicos estaban de pie, esperando cortésmente que me sentara. Los tres lucian elegantes, como si fueran modelos publicitarios... (mi propia ocurrencia me hizo reir. De veras estaba de muy buen humor)

-Déjame ayudarte –Ash se ofreció corriendo la silla. La maniobra lo colocó juto detrás de mi -¿Sabes? Pienso sacarle un buen provecho a lo que hay en el techo...- sus labios tocaron mi oido.

Timidamente levante la vista. Ramas de muerdago colgaban sobre nosotros. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los mios.

_-Te amo-_

_-Tambien te amo...-_

Asintió satisfecho apretando mis dedos. En ese momento llegó el primer plato del menú. Nos soltamos y dejé que sirvieran la comida.

Por incontables segundos todo transcurrió en camara lenta. Observé fascinada el plato de sopa frente a  mi, sintiendo una sensación extraña en el fondo de mi estomago. Noté que todos miraban alternadamente a mi y luego al plato como si hubiera un iman invisible entre nosotros.

-¿A quien se le ocurrió servir sopa?- la voz de Ash fue apenas un hilo. Fina y quebradiza.

 -A mi- respondió Brock –Te advertí que le dijeras la v...-

Dejé de oir algo gracias al zumbido que atormentaba ahora mis oidos. Pronto una ráfaga helada me envolvió abofeteándome el rostro y los hechos de toda mi vida emergieron completos en mi memoria. Me apreté la cabeza presintiendo que esta me estallaria en cualquier momento.

De pronto supe con  certeza lo que tenia que hacer a continuación. Tomé la delicada vajilla entre mis manos temblorosas y la vacié sobre el_ despreciable sujeto_ que  estaba frente a mi. El liquido corrió rapidamente por su cabello y rostro , empapando su sweater, los fideos colgaban de su flequillo.

-Misty...- Ash se puso de pie mojando el asiento. Todo el hotel  guardaba silencio observando la misma escena otra vez. Dio un paso y trató de agarrarme la mano.

Corrí la silla. Las lagrimas quemaban mis ojos dejando seguras huellas de maquillaje. Retrocedí.

-DÉJAME EN PAZ, KETCHUM!!. YA TE HAS BURLADO DEMASIADO DE MI..!!- no me preocupé en ocultar mi furia.

Por fin tenia claro quien era yo y quien era él. Todo fue un sucio engaño que él en persona habia urdido.

Duplica se paró a su lado –Misty, tienes que calm...-

-Cállate!- ya no pude detener el llanto. Estaba en mi garganta- Tu estabas en complicidad con él!!. ¡No quiero volver a hablar con ninguno de ustedes nunca más!-

Y sin esperar que se dignaran a decir algo salí corriendo del lugar llorando de ira. Me llevé por delante a un par de personas y seguí corriendo sin rumbo por varios minutos. Sentia tanta rabia y vergüenza. Por fin me detuve exhausta en uno de los baños de planta baja. Entré y luego de cerciorarme que efectivamente no hubiera nadie, cerré la puerta con traba y apoyando la espalda contra esta me dejé caer en el piso. Llevé las rodillas a la altura de mi pecho y enterré la cabeza. No me importaba si alguien pudiera oirme llorar. Ya no me importaba nada.

Lo único que queria era desaparecer...

***  
  
_Él:_

La cena se habia estropeado.

Me quité el pestilente sweater mojado y me sequé la cara con una servilleta. En silencio observé el mantel manchado y el plato que ella me habia arrojado en su furia, volcado junto al mio.

Duplica lloraba inconsolablemente en brazos de Gary y oirla me provocaba el deseo de dar rienda suelta ami propia agonia. Me mordí el labio evitando que los sollozos escaparan, pero la vision de mis ojos se tornaba borrosa.

-Si hubieran hablado con ella, esto nunca hubiera pasado-

No quise oir a Gary. En ese momento no me sentia con animo para escuchar sermones por mas cierto que fueran. Suficiente tenia ya con mi conciencia...

Caminé por el pasillo experimentando un sinnumero de emociones contradictorias. Amor y odio. Tristeza y vergüenza. ¿Seguiria amándome aunque sea un poco cuando salió corriendo?.

Negué con la cabeza.

Me lavé las manos, la cara y el cabello. Me cambié la camiseta que apestaba a caldo de pollo, por un sweater liviano color negor. Negro... como mi estado de animo.

Recreé la escena en mi mente. En un segundo el apacible verde de sus ojos variaba a ese brillo fosforico e indefinido. Ahora me veia de frente con sus pupilas inyectadas, los labios apretados. Pude sentir la enorme tensión recorriendo sus nervios, la confusión en su mirada para luego estallar.

Bajé la cabeza y eché a caminar, la vida en el hotel seguia su curso normal y la gente ya esta saboreando el postre. Faltaba poco para la medianoche. Me detuve en la sala de estar. Las cortinas estaban corridas y por los amplios ventanales se veia la noche clara y serena.

Me acerqué y miré hacia fuera. Una tenua capa blanca cubria el suelo dando un aspecto fantasmagórico. Alcé la vista y descubrí que estaba nevando copiosamente. Los hermosos copos de nieve caian ocultando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Ironicamente deseé que me ocultaran a mi tambien hasta que mi corazón volviera a ser el mismo de antes...

Emití un suspiro. Apoyé la frente en el vidrio y cerré los ojos.

-Llorar no hace daño-

No me volví pero reconocí la voz de mi amigo a mis espaldas.

-Y no dejas de ser hombre si lo haces...-

Me mordí el labio sintiendo que las lagrimas fluian sin control por mis mejillas. Un gemido escapó de mi garganta y Brock apoyó una mano en mi hombro.

-Llora Ash. Llora todo lo que necesites...-

Llevé las manos a mi rostro y ya no soporté más. El dolor encontró una rapida via de escape y por primera vez en muchos años... Lloré.

A medida que las lagrimas bañaban mi semblante sentí una especia de limpieza interna. Si, me sentia mejor. Descargar la presión de cinco dias en esta forma habia ayudado a aliviarme.

Me sequé los ojos y me volví. Brock me recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Asentí.

A nuestro alrededor advertí el trajinar de la gente. Faltaban solo cinco munitos para que fuera Navidad.

-¿Ash?. Perdóname por lo que pasó. Yo...-

-Está bien Brock – lo interrumpí –Y te lo agradezco de verdad, yo nunca podria haberlo hecho. Fue lo mejor-

De verdad me sentia bien. Al menos  ya no estaba ahogándome en mi propio mar de melancolia.

-¿Sabes? Hablé con ella-

Lo miré con ansiedad -¿Hablaste?. ¿Y que te dijo?-

-Está literalmente furiosa. No quiere saber _nada_ contigo. Dijo que a primera hora se tomará el primer autobús que que la lleve lejos de ti-

Me dejé caer contra el vidrio –es lógico y... me lo merezco-

Brock frunció los labios –No esperaba que dijeras eso. Creí que la amabas-

-Y la amo- dije rapidamente. Me sonrojé –Pero Misty me odia...-

-no te odia, esta confundida. Por un lado estan sus sentimientos hacia ti y por otro lado los deseos de vengarse... No sabe cual voz escuchar. Está enojada y con todo el derecho del mundo-

Resoplé.

-Misty te quiere. Mira no me importa si se ha golpeado la cabeza o no, pero cualquiera que haya compartido al menos cinco minutos de estos dias con ella podria darse cuanta que está enamorada de ti-

Meneé la cabeza. A pesar del fuego en mis mejillas me resistia a creerle –Lo dudo. Ahora que sabe quien soy...- suspiré- Del amor al odio hay un solo paso...-

-Ash-

-Ademas, tu sabes como era Misty antes de que perdiera la memoria. No me soportaba. Me odiaba. Ni siquiera podiamos respirar el mismo aire...-

-No te pongas melodramático-

-Pero...-

Brock se puso serio –Detesto decirte que te lo advertí, pero no estarias aquí sufriendo, si le hubieras confesado toda la verdad cuando prometiste hacerlo-

Me froté los ojos y recordé la noche anterior cuando intenté decirle todo.

-Exactamente en el momento en que estuve a punto de confesárselo ¡ella me dijo que me amaba!. ¿Cómo pretendes que pensara con claridad después de algo asi?-

Ambos guardamos silencio.

- Intenta hablar con Misty –levanté una mano para interrumpirlo. Él siguió –Dile lo que realmente sientes. ¡Por lo menos una vez en la vida haz lo que te digo!-

"_¿Y si me rechaza...¿¡Como puedo tener la seguridad de que todavía me quiere?"_ Cerré los ojos "_Ahora que por fin reconozco mis sentimientos, no quiero perderla..."_

_***  
  
Ella:_

Me sequé las lagrimas con la palma de la mano. Alcé la cabeza recordando quien era yo y cual era mi carácter. Misty Waterflower no lloraba nunca. Por nadie. Me paré y afronté mi imagen en el espejo, me mordí los labios y procedí a atarme el cabello en mi inconfundible cola de caballo. Odiaba tener el pelo suelto.

Los rastros de maquillaje corrido rodaban por mis mejillas junto a las lagrimas. Abrí la canilla y me lavé la cara hasta que quedó impecable y natural como siempre.

Apoyé las manos en la porcelana del lavabo y me miré. Sin duda era la misma con todo mi pasado intacto ¿sin embargo porque me sentia tan diferente?. Los recuerdos de estos ultimos dias se agolparon en mi mente; el accidente, Ash y su engaño. Duplica mi mejor amiga que me dejó creer en que él decia. Su horrible traición.

Desvié la vista y apreté los puños. Ash se habia burlado de mi, claro. Era el momento justo para vengarse. Mientras yo lloraba y lo besaba, él no hacia otra cosa mas que reirse de mi. Y yo confié en él, en todos ellos.

_-Te amo Misty-_

El tono suave de su voz cuando me lo dijo. La forma en que me besó... (cuando lo hizo de verdad) tomándome en sus brazos mientras aun continuaba parada en la escalera. Sentí que no habia nada mas hermoso que eso...__

_"Lo odio"_ recordé.

Descargué un golpe seco al espejo y sal

No habia dado mas de dos paso cuando me desembaracé de las sandalias. Preferia andar descalza antes que hacer equilibrio sobre esos tacos. Observé mi vestido con frustración y deseé tener mis jeans.

Seguí caminando oyendo las salutaciones de la gente. Ya era Navidad. Alla afuera resonaba la pirotecnia y varias voces suaves que entonaban villancicos. Se me estrujó el corazón y nuevamente tuve ganas de llorar. Tragué con dificultad el nudo en mi garganta.

En uno de esos pasillos reconocí una alta figura que preferí ignorar. Brock me sonrió con timidez y yo le retribuí un gesto que pretendió ser amable.

Lo ignoré. Los ojos de ash estaban rojos y tenia aspecto de cachorro enfermo. Su mirada triste me siguió y repentinamente dio un paso hacia mi. Levanté la  barbilla  en un gesto amenazante "_NO te me acerques..."_  Retrocedió bajando los brazos y la mirada.

Muy dentro mio senti el estupido impulso de abrazarlo. Me clavé las uñas en la palma de la mano para recobrar el dominio. Me alejé.

Llegué a la galeria y me senté en el suelo. Acomodé el ruedo del vestido sobre mis piernas desnudas y observé como nevaba. Era tanta la bronca y la furia que tenia dentro que verdaderamente no sentia el frio. ¿Cómo podria sentir algo cuando se habian burlado de mi dejándome insensible?. Mi pecho se estremeció agitado. No perderia ni un segundo mas de mi vida pensando en Ash Ketchum. Tenia toda una vida por reclamar y empezaria a vivirla como si acabara de empezar en aquel momento.

Él me habia engañado y yo era tan estupida que aún seguia amándolo!.

_"Idiota. Eres tan idiota Misty..."_

Baje la cabeza y entonces comencé a sentir el frio. Pequeños copos de nieve se posaron en mis dedos para luego desaparecer. Estaba helada, mis dientes comenzaban a castañetear debido a la baja temperatura. Me abracé a mi misma.

Oí pasos detrás y luego la tibieza de una campera sobre mis hombros. Gire la cabeza.

-Gary-

Algo me aguijoneó por dentro. Desilusión. ¿Quién pensaba que era?.

-Entonces ¿vas a hablarme?- se acuclilló a mi costado.

Me arrebocé bajo la campera –No estoy molesta contigo-

-No fue eso lo que dijiste hace un rato...-

-Estaba furiosa-

-Lo sé –sonrió rozándome la mejilla con un dedo –Él no se merece tus lagrimas. Deja de llorar-

-No estoy llorando por ese idiota- me reacomodé.

Él me miró de costado y sonrió -¿Te sientes mejor?-

Lo observé fijo _"Mejor?"_  Era una locura. Alcé una ceja.

-Myst tienes que hablar con Ash- tomó mis manos –Coincido contigo en que es un completo idiota, pero... él te quiere-

Sentí como el rubor acudia a mis mejillas –Gary-

-Él te quiere. Ha sufrido mucho por ti en estos dias-

Me encogí de hombros.

-Sabes que yo no te mentiria en algo asi y nunca estuve de a cuerdo con el engaño. Tu estabas muy confundida como para aclararte las cosas, temiamos que eso te hiciera mas daño-

-Y Ash nunca tuvo el valor de decirme la verdad-

Él guardó silencio por unos segundos –A ti te toca descubrir el porqué no lo hizo...-

Me levanté aturdida refugiándome en la pared "_Entonces, Ash me quiere...?. Me quiere de... verdad...?"_

Gary se acercó y me tomo de los hombros –Habla con él, Myst, termina con esto. Ya no soporto verlos a ambos en el mismo estado deplorable...-

No contesté.

Él suspiró. Ambos teniamos genios parecidos y soliamos ser extremadamente tercos para dar el brazo a torcer. Lo sabía.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla –Feliz navidad, Misty-

Levanté la vista. Habia olvidado por completo eso. Sonreí -Feliz navidad-

Me abrazó y entró al hotel. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras me acomodaba bajo el abrigo. Yo aún no me sentia preparada para _verlo_.

Detrás de la puerta descubrí a Duplica mirándome con interrogación.

Curiosamente, todo el enojo que sentia hacia ella desapareció. Después de todo era ella, quine me habia ayudado cuando estaba a la deriva con mi pasado, contándome sobre mi y... ayudándome a cambiar. Le sonreí, extendiéndole los brazos.

Corrió hacia mi y me abrazó –Oh, Myst ¿algun dia vas a perdonarme? –preguntó con voz quebrada –Debo de ser la peor amiga del mundo-

Me reí sintiendo como las lagrimas bañaban mi semblante –La peor y la mas manipuladora-

Nos separamos –Perdóname-

-Esta bien, Duplica. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, Gary me explicó... –Le guiñé un ojo –Aunque saliste muy favorecida con todo esto, no te puedes quejar...-

-Tu tampoco puedes quejarte...-

Bajé la mirada –Duplica-

-Es cierto ¿acaso no tienes un novio?-

-_Él_ no es mi novio-

-Myst, Ash está enamorado de ti-

-Mentira. Eso fue parte de un plan macabro que él..-

-Basta- me cortó sacudiéndome con suavidad –Él te quiere de verdad y lo sabes-

Negué con la cabeza. No queria creerlo, no queria ilusionarme otra vez para volver a perderlo.

-Misty, ese chico tiene el corazón destrozado. Se va a deshidratar de tanto llorar...-

-Se lo merece-

-Myst...-

Casi sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos –Estoy muy confundida, Duplica-

-Solo contesta a esto ¿lo amas?-

La miré –Sabes muy bien que si. Que estoy tontamente enamorada de él-

Me sonrió –Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?. Habla con Ash-

-Oh, no lo sé... No estoy muy segura –revoleé los ojos – Ash hizo todo esto para humillarme-

-Quizás fue la única forma que encontró para manifestar lo que siente...-

No supe que decir. Sentia la gama de rojos recorriendo mis mejillas y mucho nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Duplica lo solucionó fácilmente, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró consigo al interior.

-Esta va a ser la mejor navidad de tu vida!- exclamó con acento dudosamente alegre.

***  
  
_Él:_

Le pedí a Brock que me dejara solo. Las 2 am y yo senti que  habia pasado una vida desde la medianoche. Apoyé la frente contra el vidrio de la ventana y gemí.

_"¿Cómo hago para que no se vaya?.¿Para que no me abandone?"_

Apreté los puños.

_"Tres años para decircelo y nunca tuve el valor... No hice otra cosa que negarlo una y otra vez..."_

Oí unos pasos detrás.

-DIJE QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, BROCK!- suspiré trabajosamente intentando calmarme –Déjame solo...-

-No soy Brock-

Me giré con rapidez solo para comprobar que efectivamente_ ella _estaba parada frente a mi. Tenia el cabello recogido y bajo el ruedo del vestido sobresalian sus inconfundibles zapatillas rojas. El color de la tela la hacia ver mas palida que de costumbre realzando su cara limpia de lagrimas.

Me paralicé. No esperaba que ella diera el primero paso para hablar. Bajé la vista nervioso, sintiendo la presión del momento.

-Yo...-

-Está bien, Ash- Me interrumpió. Su voz era fria y carente de emoción. –Supongo que ahora estamos a mano-

Estrujé mis dedos –Respecto al accidente...-

-Sé que no tuviste la culpa y que no lo hiciste intencionalmente –ladeó la cabeza –Solo querias darme un susto-

-Si, yo... Perdóname...-

Ella no contestó.

"_Ya no le importo"_

La amargura que habia comenzado a desvanecerse reverdeció mi tristeza desatando un nuevo toirrente de lagrimas. Estas rodaron por mis mejillas.

-Vine a despedirme. En cuatro horas sale mi autobús y aún tengo cosas por guardar-

_"Ya no le importo..."_

Alcé la cabeza consciente de que ella veria mi expresión derrotada y angustiosa. Que mis ojos chorreaban mas de lo debido, y que por primera vez en años me mostraba indefenso y  sin la protección de mi estupido orgullo como entrenador.

-No te vayas...- fue una súplica involuntaria.

Misty no se inmutó ni se movió de su lugar. Me estudiaba fijo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué?-

"_Ya no le importo..."_

Derrotado, me sequé con la manga del sweater –Nada. Buen viaje-

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste-

-Misty olvídalo, buen viaje-

-Solo dí lo que dijiste antes-

Resoplé, desviando la vista de ella –Te pedí que... que no te fueras...-

Por varios segundos pareció pensar lo que yo habia dicho. Luego echó a caminar hacia mi con su usual gesto desafiante -¿Porqué no deberia irme?-

La observé detenerse midiéndome desde lo alto de su soberbia. La desesperación se habia apoderado por completo de mi.

-Porque te amo-

Misty cerró los ojos dejando escapar el aire muy lentamente.

-Ash, no juegues con eso...-

-No es un juego, Myst. Es lo que siento – Con renuencia la tomé de los hombros –Mírame-

Elevó sus ojos a los míos. Noté un suave tono rosado desparramándose por sus mejillas.

-Te amo-

Suspiró.

-¿Debo creerte?-

-Sabes bien que si... Pero si no me lo crees a mi, al menos créeselo a  esto...- de un tirón la atraje hacia mi pecho. Coloqué una mano tras su nuca y la otra bajo su barbilla. Advertí lo rapido que variaba la tonalidad en sus iris a causa de la confusión a medida que acercaba mi boca anhelante a la suya.

La besé.

Al principio los labios de Misty estaban cerrados con una presión tentativa contra los mios. Persistí, aprisionándola contra mi cuerpo. Parecia que no iba a ceder. Con un brazo la rodeé de la cintura besándola otra vez. En esta oportunidad sus labios se suavizaron brindándome una respuesta de lo mas apasionada.

Adoro esta sensación familiar. El contacto de sus labios, la tibieza de sus manos a través de la tela del sweater en mi espalda, el suave sonido de su respiración, su cabello en torno a mis dedos, su perfume, su cuerpo... Creí que jamas se repetiria.

Sentí tanto alivio, que es imposible explicarlo con palabras. Alivio... Esto no era un sueño, ni parte del engaño. Era real, era verdad. Estaba besando a Misty.

Mi Misty...

-Ash... –susurró poniendo las yemas de los dedos en mi boca –También te amo...-

Una nueva oleada de paz me envolvió. Solo que esta vez la paz tenia sabor a extasis. Felicidad. Libertad... O quizas ambas cosas.

Le besé los dedos y me incliné para hacer lo mismo con sus labios entreabiertos, cuando ella me detuvo. Frunció el ceño husmeando el aire a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es lo que huele asi?-

-¿Cómo?-

Siguió olfateando el aire hasta que se detuvo en mi. Dejó entrever una sosnrisa mientras me miraba divertida.

-¿Eres tu?-

-¿Yo qué?-

Acercó la nariz a mi cuello y tiempo después se echó a reir.

-¡Hueles a caldo de pollo!-

Enarqué una ceja ofendido de ser objeto de su diversión. Después de todo si olía asi no era precisamente por mi culpa...

Sin dejar de rei me besó –Feliz Navidad, Ash-

-Igualmente...-

La expresión traviesa no habia desaparecido de sus ojos.

-Debo confesarte que me gusta mucho como sabes...-

-Ah, ya córtala- dije sonrojándome.

Volvió a reir y me abrazó mas fuerte apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho. Después emitió un suspiro derrotado.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora tendré que quedarme contigo...-

-Supones muy bien-

-¿Hasta que termines el viaje?- se enderezó para observarme.

-En realidad hasta siempre ¿te molesta?-

-No. A decir verdad...- ahora fue su turno para sonrojarse. Bajó la vista –Deseaba que me pidieras que me quede aquí contigo... Dije lo del autobús porque no se me ocurrió nada mejor y... las ideas de Duplica no ayudaban...-

-¿Quiere decir que eso de que te tienes que ir en cuatro horas es mentira?-

-Huh... si –

-¡Me engañaste!- exclamé.

-Mira quien habla –Misty murmuró con seriedad presionando su delgado dedo indice en mi frente –te lo advierto ketchum, si alguna vez llegas a perder la memoria... ¡Cuídate!. Porque pienso cobrarme con creces lo que me haz hecho!-

Enlazó ambas manos tras mi nuca y volvió a acercárseme. Cerré los ojos consciente de cada sensación familiar que se filtraba en mi cuerpo. La rodeé de la cintura estrechándola con mas fuerza.

-Misty...- susurré. Y sus labios encontraron los mios una vez mas. Y otra vez. Y otra mas...

***  
  
_-Mision cumplida chicos, me deben $5000-_

_-Oye Duplica, no es justo...-_

_-¿Qué no es justo Brock?. Yo dije que lo arreglaria y ustedes apostaron a que no-_

_-Yo no ví que hayas intervenido en algo... Misty y Ash se reconciliaron por si solos-_

_-Cállate Gary, yo los ayudé...-_

_-Si, seguro-_

_-...Y develé el misterio de porqué se odiaban tanto-_

_-No habia que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era porque se gustaban y tanta terquedad impedia que lo admitieran-_

_-Oye Gary, yo soy la experta casamentera aquí!. Dije que resolveria el problema y lo he hecho. Me deben $5000, fin de la cuestión-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Fue un buen negocio caballeros. Tienen que aprender que no siempre se gana en la vida...-_

_-¿Y porque no lo aprendes tu?-_

_-Gary Oak...-_

_-Oigan tótolos, miren ¿aquellos dos no hacen un lindo cuadro besándose bajo esas ramas de muerdago?-_

_-Yo lo dije a Ash que se colocara allí...-_

_-Ah, ya callate Duplica. Y vámonos de aquí, si sigo viendo esto creo que voy a vomitar...- (n/a: yo tambien!  Hugh!)_

_***  
  
_

_ESTE ES EL SUEÑO QUE COMPARTIMOS, EL QUE QUEREMOS CUIDAR A TRAVÉS DE LOS AÑOS..._

_EL QUE HABLARÁ POR NOSOTROS, MAS QUE CUALQUIER PALABRA..._

_EL QUE PODRÁ REENCONTRANOS A TRAVÉZ DE CUALQUIER DISTANCIA..._

_ESTE ES EL SUEÑO QUE COMPARTIMOS, Y SE LLAMA _ AMOR.

_-ANONIMO-_

_***  
  
FIN._

Nota:

Hola a todos!!!!!!. Cómo les va?. Espero que muy bien.

Pido perdón por la excesiva cantidad de azucar en este fic... si, en especial a todos los diabéticos... Hugh!

Gracias y muchísimas gracias a todos por sus review y mail. Sinceramente es muy lindo recibirlos!.Gracias  a:

Amber Mist (me siento muy, pero muy honrada que me hayas escrito uno. Sé que no lo haces y que hayas escogido mi historia, me llena de profundo placer!) –Julian Manes – Littleblackrose (porque no escribes un fic en castellano?)- Satoshi Himura Kamiya –JaNy (Que gusto que me escribas!!!!!!. A mi tambien me gusta tu fic!. Eres la mejor! Y cuidate de comer tanta azucar...) –Gi – Ya-Chan1 (Adoro tus fanarts!. Gracias por enviármelos. Eres la mejor dibujante que conozco!) –Sarah Kerrigan (que puedo decir?. Me encantan tus review –sobre todo el de Error o... Verdad, mi hermano y yo no podiamos mas de la risa con eso del "alien"-, aunque... qué pasa que ya no escribes?. Donde quedó tu fic "No tengo palabras para nombrar esta historia?" y la traducción que estabas haciendo?) – Hana Dawn – Sangoshinjitsu –Jonth007 (no tengo msn!!!, te paso mi dire de mail: aquamarina_kasumi@yahoo.com.ar) -Blackfire022 (la proxima vez recordaré no dejar mis cuadernillos a simple vista...)

Y los mail de Bra1 (cuando termines tu fic de Draco/Ginny, avísame!), Ayumi y mi amiga Psyduck054 que espero no se queje con el capitulo, traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible v v. Y a Lys!, que me impulsó a terminarlo.

Este será el ultimo fic que escribiré en muuuuuucho tiempo. Lamentablemente hoy empiezo a estudiar (si, hoy martes 9 de marzo) y la semana que entra a trabajar y ya no dispondré de tanto tiempo. No me odien, considero que deben saberlo, asi que no esperen actualizaciones en mucho tiempo. 

En este año y medio que estoy en Fanfiction.net conocí gente fabulosa, me hice de grandes ciber amigos –a pesar de no concerlos personalmente-  Aprendí mucho de otros autores y demás.

Les agradezco a todos y (porqué esto me suena a despedida?) los adoro!

Hasta siempre!

SUMI.

-_La autora se seca las lagrimas y suena la nariz con un pañuelo... la gente del ciber la mira raro...-_

aquamarina_kasumi@yahoo.com.ar

mewlys_sumiprii@ciudad.com.ar


End file.
